Starcraft: Shadows
by Phear me
Summary: 1st SC story i will work hard on plz review i am also trying not to center it around the usual SC heros, but dont think il stay with 1 point of veiw :D
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't….oh wait_

_Claimer: I do own the game Starcraft, but not the Actual Idea, creation, or Production, just 1 disc, no wait, I have Brood war too_

_This, btw, is not specifically about the usual SC Chars._

_This is my Char Bio: Name: Kyle Darex Weapons: C-10 canister Rifle, Gauss Rifle Abilities: Personnel cloak, Stim, Med packs, Explosives, Psionic Skills: Flight/Driving Vehicles: Modified Wraith (Bigger, and has Cargo Bay), Modified Tank (faster) Family Members: Eleanor Darex (sister, Scientist, Psionic) Job: Pilot Military: no_

**Mar Sara spaceport: 2:23 AM**

(Kyle was waiting by his wraith. He is helping evacuate civilians from the zerg)

Speakers: Attention, the zerg are massing at this position, every1 plz get on your designated ships

Kyle: about time

Eleanor: thx for the lift outa here

Kyle: No prob sis

Civilians: this the Shadowblade?

Kyle: yeah, get on

Speaker: WARNING, ZERGLINGS AND HYDRALISKS HAVE ENTERED THE SPACEPORT

Eleanor: DAMIT

Kyle: RUN RUN RUN (the zerg enter the Hanger, and while the civs get on, Kyle shoots the zerg)

Eleanor: GO NOW

Kyle: alright, lets get outa here (gets to pilots eat and takes off)

(shortly after entering Atmosphere) Confederation Pilot: This is 0-9er, do you copy?

Kyle: this is Shadowblade, hows ur status, any dmg?

Pilot: Shadowblade eh, in that case……(6 wraith Uncloak, targeting the Ship)

Kyle: WHAT THE…….(takes evasive manuvers)

Pilot: ALL TARGET THAT SHIP, DON'T LET IT GET AWAY

Kyle: DAMIT DAMIT DAMIT DAMIT DAMIT

Eleanor: Can we go faster?

Civilian: yeah, can we?

Kyle: Yes…we….can (Activates Hyper drive)

Pilot: wtf (Kyle's ship enters Hyper drive)

Ta da, More chapters to come soon enough, until then, think of wtf just hapened


	2. Uncloaking The Truth

_**Disclaimer: I….aw screw it, look for my Disclaimer on my profile**_

Time: hours after arriving on a little known moon known as Scorpus (named after the native Animal which is ½ scorpion ½ octopuse.

**Scorpus Orbit: 5:34 AM**

Civilians: Thanks

Kyle: no prob, we will drop you off here, you can use their Spaceport to go to where u want to go

**Scorpus Alpha Spaceport: 6:17 AM**

Eleanor: so, what was that all about?

Kyle: I don't know, il have a look (cloaks)

(after looking around and seeing no detectors, Kyle Proceeds to getting to a Dominion Computer in the control room)

Kyle: ok, lets see what is going on

(some files appears on the Screen, 1 of them looking important: Project Psionic, he opens it)

Kyle: what the (sees incredible….and awful….things)

(What he sees is that The Dominion was working on a Zerg Control Formula……at the expense of anything else with Psionic Abilities)

Kyle: I should go…..get to Braxis (runs back to the ship, but Defence turrents (installation) come out) DAMIT (jumps over them, heads into the hanger, where 5 marines were standing guard)

Marine: HALT

Kyle: NEV-ER (shoots 1 and jumps over the rest, then shoots another)

Marine 2: GET HIM

Eleanor: HURRY

Kyle: Damit Damit Damit

Eleanor: SCIENCE VESSLE

Kyle: SHIT

Marine: damit, HES IN THE SHIP

Kyle: lets get out of here (flys away)

**Scorpus Orbit: 6:56 AM**

Kyle: ok, we are clear

Eleanor: no we aren't, 4 mutas inbound

Kyle: dam

Eleanor: wait, 8, 12, 16, They are dropping out of Slip space, also 6 overlords, some with hydras some with lings and some with drones

Kyle: dam, they are blocking our escape

(just then, a overlord was destroyed by a BC attack)

Raynor: I decided to come to you, ready to receive download

Kyle: here u go (sends him the DATA)

Raynor: lets get out of here

Kyle: agreed (docks in Hyperion, and then Hyperion enter Hyperspace)

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Unity

**Hyperion in Hyperspace: 8:34 AM **(btw, I know I said I wouldn't center it around them, Kyle is still the Main Char, this is just to make it good)

Kyle: thanks

Raynor: no problem

Eleanor: so, did u look at it?

Raynor: yes

Kyle: then u see the problem, Mensk is going to kill countless to save the rest, but what he doesn't realize is that ALL of us are Psionic, just not that strong as others

Raynor: the stronger ones like you and Eleanor will die 1st though

Kyle: I know

Raynor: well, iv decided to inform the Protoss on this matter, so we are flying to Shakurus instead

Kyle: ok

**Shakurus: 2:44 PM**

Zeratuel: Adun Tassadar, Raynor

Raynor: and hi right back at you

Zeratuel: what is so important that we needed to assemble ALL the Protoss Elders?

Kyle: something that could extinguish all life in the Galaxy

Raynor: Zeratuel, this is a friend of mine, Kyle Darex

Zeratuel: Hello

Kyle: we should move quickly

**Shakurus High Citadel: 2:46 PM**

Kyle: this is what we know, Mensk is trying to kill all the psionics in order to kill all the Zerg.

Raynor: he will do this by using the Psionic Disrupter at maximum power

Zeratuel: but how? It was destroyed

Kyle: he found the pieces and is rebuilding it

Raynor: He is building it on Korhal, Mensk's "Fortress"

Zeratuel: if he does this, he will destroy all life

Kyle: however, there is something else, The inside of the Disrupter wont be effected, and all of Mensk's commanding officers will be with him when he turns it on, as well as EVERY1 on Korhal, he has also Built other places where others will be safe

Zeratuel: SO HE KNOWS?!?!?!?

Raynor: yes

Sar'ta (Counsel Women): then we should move as quickly as possible

Zeratuel: then prepare for war, we are going to defeat Mensk once and for all

**Shakurus Docks: 2:59 PM**

Zeratuel: well, we have enough ground forces, but we still need Pilots for the Motherships

Raynor: wait, how many Tribes are helping

Zeratuel: we only managed to contact 3 on short notice, so we have 4 including ours

Kyle: are u flying 1?

Zeratuel: apparently

Kyle: hm, maybe I can fly 1, I can fly almost anything

Zeratuel: it isn't hard, it is controlled by the mind, so only powerful psionics can use it

Kyle: hm (lifts a phoenix in the air)

Zeratuel: id say so

_GETTING GOOD, BUT THAT'S ALL FOR NOW (sorry if this is a cliffhanger)_


	4. Knowing

_Now for the long awaited CHAPTER 4 (not really lol)_

**Korhals Orbit: 4:35 PM**

Kyle: This is Mothership _Saur'rus_, we are in position

Zeratuel: This is Mothership _Del'vac_, we are in position

Raynor: This is Hyperion, we are in position

Senju (Mothership pilot): all systems powered

Artanis: My fleet is standing by

Relac (last Mothership pilot):ok, lets begin

**Korhal Airspace: 4:46 PM**

Relac: We have sustained some damage, shields down, energy depleted

Zeratuel: landing parties have landed, they are heading for the Disrupter

Senju: Shields still up, no damage taken, Wait, another Battlecruiser has arrived

Artanis: I got it

Kyle: I have no energy, shields ½ down, no damage taken

Raynor: I am landing forces on the Surface

Kyle: so am I

Relac: IM UNDERFIRE, VIKINGS, A MASS OF THEM, IM GOING DOWN, ……… (Protoss static)

Kyle: DAMIT

Artanis: I got them

Senju: aside from the Vikings, all air is neutralized

Zeratuel: im heading for the surface to enter the Disrupter

Kyle: Il join you

**Psionic Disrupter: 5:03 PM**

(Zeratuel and Kyle have entered the Disrupter, Kyle is also in his tank (described in bio in Chapter One)

Kyle: ha, lets see you own this

Zeratuel: I am heading for the control room

Kyle: il be there soon, just mopping some guys up

Raynor: airspace outside is secure

**Disrupter Control room: 5:12 PM**

(as they enter the control room, Kyle realizes something)

Kyle: wait, where is everyone, this was all marines, tanks, Battlecruisers, but where are all of his Generals and Lieutenants?

Zeratuel: he's right, Mensk knew we were coming

AI: warning, self destruct activated

Kyle: SHIT, IT'S A TRAP

Zeratuel: MASS RECALL NOW (a Mothership mass recalls them out)

Kyle: GET US OUT OF HERE

Senju: ok ok (goes into orbit)

**Korhals Orbit: 5:35 PM**

Kyle: damit

Raynor: so, he knew?

Eleanor: how?

Senju: I don't know, but we apparently mass recalled you right as it blew up, Zeratuel was hit somewhat and is critically injured, he will live, but he's gunna not be up for awhile

Artanis: so what will we do?

Kyle: I don't know, I just don't know

_End of this Chapter, I bet u hate me leaving you on this cliffhanger again_


	5. Pure Infestation

_**Sorry for the long time for an update, im working on so much shit its hard to stay organised. + I have a list.**_

_Meanwhile, on the far moon of Braxis, a Zerg hive hidden from Kerrigan grows. Zel'rog, an advanced Hunter Killer, leads this hive with Drasil, a mutant Overlord._

Zel'rog: hmmmmm, our planet is running short on resources, we will soon need to make our presence known and take more worlds

Drasil: agreed

Hydralisk: Master, our invasion force is ready

Zel'rog: good, we shall take Braxis

_Dominion Braxis Space Station: 2:23 AM_

Marine: WTF IS THAT, OMG, ITS ZERG

Marine 2: OH FU… (Is eaten by a mutalisk)

Marine: OH (is eaten by a overlord! (Yes, he really is))

Ghost: ZERG, POSITIONS EVERY1

Marauder: THERE COMING IN WITH TOO MANY

Ghost: DAMIT, IMA NU… (is eaten by a ultralisk (I know, too many are getting eaten lol))

_The New Hive Cluster: Braxis: 4:54 PM_

Drone: the planet is covered in creep, as u have asked

Drasil: good, tell all the drones to begin harvesting

Drone: as you wish

Creep Tumor: SIR, we have this ghost here

Ghost: SCREW YOU ALL, YOU MOFS

Drasil: put him in a Chrysalis

Zergling: as you wish

Drasil: excellent, we shall mutate this one to be stronger then Kerrigan ever could

Zergling: shall I contact Zel'rog?

Drasil: yes

_THERE YOU GO, THE NEW POINT OF VIEW I MENTIONED (yes, this will be important later on)_


End file.
